Are these memories good or bad?
by countrynciscatlover
Summary: After learning about where their mission is going to be. Tony goes to talk to Ziva, then Tony learns that Ziva keeps on having flashbacks from the first time they went. Will these flashbacks make Ziva not go on this mission? Please read: " 48 51′ 24.12″ N, 2 21′ 2.88″ E, aging? " first before reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

**So I guess the story must go on. Thank you for all of you reviewed my last story that wanted more. Here all of you go, hope you like it because this one is not as good as the first one. I still like it just not as good. Read it first and tell me what you think. Please read 48° 51′ 24.12″ N, 2° 21′ 2.88″ E, aging first way this story makes since.**

**Disclaimer: I own a pink binder with a purple paper in front that has my name on it, with stickers, this purple paper is singed by Herschel Walker. The binder is full of notebook paper and I also own a purple pen that I can wright my rough draft for these stories but I do not own the TV show NCIS, its charters, or the quote below.**

_" Memories are away of holding _

_onto the things you love,_

_the things you are, and _

_the things you never want _

_to lose"_

_- anonymous _

Tony close the file put it on the passenger set. He started his car and drove as fast as he could to Ziva's. Ziva just keep having flashbacks what happened last time they were in Paris. The room, the dinner, the couch, the wine, the bed, and the lie they have been keeping all these years.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a knocking on her door. Ziva did not need to look through the pep hole 12:30 at night tonight or any night to know it was Tony. She opened the door to let him in. He grabbed the file, that she had just finished reading off the table.

"Have you read this" he asked her in an embarrassed voice "yes" she said it silent but he herd her. "Do you want to go, if you go i'll go, if don't want to go I won't go either." Tony asked her that so many times he wonders if he sounds like a broken record to her. On cases or on missions, he says the same thing 'you stay i'll stay, you go i'll go.' Ziva spoke almost on the verge of tears " I don't know. Ever since I looked at those coordinates I keep on having flash backs. I don't want to a repeat or have a scare like last time." This time she was crying as she remembered the couple of days after they got came back from Paris the first time. Ziva had symptoms of being pregnant.

"Come here" Tony said as he hugged Ziva "you have a point" she looked up with red eyes and tear stain cheeks. He rub his thumb over her cheek to get a tear running down her face. " That is one bad memory about that time, what about the ones." "What do you mean Tony?" she asked frustrated, " The other flashbacks that you said you had, are these memories good or bad?" still hugging each other she pulled away and was processing what he just said. After a few minutes she Finally said "O. How about I tell you. Where do you want me to start?" she said sarcastically, but he played along even though he could tell she was being sarcastic " when we cheeked into the hotel." "OK" is all she said the took a seat on the couch, he sat right be side her. Then she started "OK, hotel cheek in, lets see...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Slanted is the flashbacks and plain font is either Tony or Ziva and I will let you know in slanted form is no ones point of view. Thank You. I got both these stories up before lunch thank you for all the reviews.**

**-KK**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer to type my stories on and I also own some Thanksgiving left overs, but I don't own the TV show NCIS or the shows charters. The only person I own in this chapter is Kayla the reception or the front desk lady.**

_ "Here is your room key, your room number is 114, if there is any problem with your room either one of you can come back and tell me. Other than that I hope you two enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Dinozzo" Tony quickly grabbed Ziva's hand and he saw the lady's name tag "thank you Kayla and sure do." Ziva did not seem faze when tony grabbed her hand but she was surprised he did not say any thing about them not being married._

"Hey, I was tired and it looked liked it was her first day on the job" "I have to give you that Tony." "What about the heater, dinner, and Mcbrother-change-of-plans" "I'm getting there hold on tony."

_"Did you and your wife find your room ok sir?" "Yes we did thank you, Kayla." "What is the problem sir" " there is two actually there is one bed and the heater is out." "Yes, do you remember your brother Tim called and he said you wanted to change your room reservation from two full size beds to one king size bed. With the heater they are fixing it and should be on soon, I'm sorry sir about not telling you before you went up. Here is our treat free dinner coupon you two can order anything on the menu in your room with a free bottle of wine and any drink of your choice." "You should not have gave me this coupon and thank you" "Your welcome and keep it. If you have any more problems just call the front desk which is ext 1."_

"That's not exactly how it happened but ok" "Tony let me finish"

_"How was your salad Ziva?" "Good, how was your pasta Tony?" "Good, hey since its cold in here how about you sleep with me, nothing like we did under cover just sleep like movie nights at home." " I'm fine, because two things the heater will come on and I don't think you have enough wine to convince me to sleep with you" both Tony and Ziva only had one glass of wine because of their free drinks. Ziva had water and so did Tony, so the bottle was not near. "There is only one way to find out" Tony said as he got out the two wine glasses from earlier._

"Next thing we both knew is that we woke up with no clothes on, sweaty from the heater tuning on, one empty wine bottle, and a lie that we been keeping for the past few years." "I know Ziva, I have been here the past few years. I was technically asking you was do you want still go on this mission?" "If every thing happens aging only with a conquense we were meant to be so yes." "OK I will see you in Vance's office tomorrow" He got up and kissed her cheek and left.

**Should I continue with this story Yes? No?**


End file.
